


Staring Contest (or enderdragon ranboo brainrot)

by Anonymous



Series: anon’s cool (or not) platonic fics [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A - Freeform, Ender dragon Ranboo, WHY THE HELL IS “DRAGON KINK MEME” THE NEXY TAG AFTER ENDER DRAGON DREAM, Wait nevermind, its just ranboo, oh and slignt swearing, thats it, yeah.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: dont mind me having enderdragon ranboo brainrot rndont mind if i suddenly post 10 ranboo ficsdont mind if i
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: anon’s cool (or not) platonic fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080194
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51
Collections: Anonymous





	Staring Contest (or enderdragon ranboo brainrot)

Ranboo was in the small cottage that included Phil, Techno, and him. Ranboo was currently focusing his vision on a certain thing, a dog that had snuck in the cottage.

Ranboo and the dog was staring at each other for atleast 3 minutes now. And Ranboo was determined to win, even if there was no prize. Ranboo’s scaly, dragon tail would wag a bit, too focused on concentrating on the other’s eyes.

The dog was happily staring back, not knowing how much Ranboo wanted to win the staring contest. The dog’s tongue stuck out of its mouth, enjoying its time with the ender dragon hybrid.

The dog was nearly about to blink to focus on something else, until someone had entered inside the cottage. Both swiftly turned their heads towards the noise, seeing a familiar pink-haired, retired anarchist, piglin hybrid step inside.

The first thing the retired anarchist noticed was the amount of closeness between the dog and the ender dragon hybrid. His face then turned into a look of confusion, blinking and then turning to put something downstairs. The piglin hybrid climbed back upstairs, now asking what the hell is happening.

“Ranboo, what are you doing?” He asked. Ranboo embarrassingly looked away, flushed. Techno just chuckled from the other’s reaction. Silence filled the area for a bit. The dog had walked away at this point. “You didn’t answer me,” Techno brought the question back up.

Ranboo opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it to think of what to say. He gave a huff, finally explaining what type of ritual shit he was doing. “Um, staring contest,” was all that came out. Techno just awkwardly laughed, “Staring contest?”.

The dragon hybrid just looked down in embarrassment. “Don’t get me wrong, kid, I don’t care about your hybrid instincts— it was just a bit weird stumbling into.” Ranboo began slightly chewing the edge of his gums. “Was bored.”

Techno had noticed Ranboo’s elf-like, yet more dragon like, ears droop a bit. And that his dragon tail began to anxiously wag, and how Ranboo kept fiddling with his claw-like hands, and how his eyes never meet up to his, and—

Ranboo just started getting up, excusing himself. “Well— I’ll just go to my shack,” He said, trying to break the awkward silence. He began walking to the door before Techno stopped him. “Wait—“ Techno interrupted his exit, before realizing he didn’t know what else to say.

“Um-uh-er— you don’t have to leave, well if you want, but I don’t mind your presence.” Techno said, trying to make it less awkward. Ranboo just chuckled, walking back to sit on his original spot on the couch, near Techno.

A few minutes passed, and both sat in awkward silence. It was, well, very embarrassing that both couldn’t start a conversation, but neither bothered to bring it up. Ranboo picked at his claws and elf-like ears, while Techno lightly brushed his hand through his hair.

More minutes later, it was still silent, until Techno spoke up.

“The voices like you, a lot.”

Ranboo looked up, confused at what the piglin hybrid had just said. He stuttered for a moment, and stopped picking at his claws to think about what the other had meant.

“What?” was the only thing the dragon hybrid could say.

“The voices, well, how do I say this..” The piglin hybrid stopped for a moment, trying to think of a clear way to explain it.

“Y’know the voices I talk about?” The ender dragon hybrid nodded, so the other started to continue.

“Every time you show up, the voices start getting happy, and they start chanting your name. It gives me a slight headache, but I don’t judge them— you’re way different from what I expected.” Techno said, almost going to start rambling.

Ranboo just smiled, now knowing the retired anarchist enjoyed him being in the area.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so like yknow how i make them go on couches n stuf even though they dont have on in dsmp? i have like a way different visual of their house so Yeah
> 
> ALSO IM V SORRY THIS WAS SUCKY AHHFJJFKV i didn’t have much to plan


End file.
